His Dark Ride
by readergirl1995
Summary: Maximum Ride and His Dark Materials meet what will happen
1. Chapter 1

**His Dark Ride**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Lyra sighed, it had been two years since she had said goodbye to Will. Sometimes she wished that she could have gone with him.

"We couldn't have" Pan said as usual he knew what she was thinking.

"We had to do what we did." "I know Pan, but its midsummer's day again and I miss him so much." Lyra replied.

They were sitting on the bench at the Botanic garden. It was noon on midsummer's day and, she was honoring her agreement with Will.

"_Yes," he said, "as long as I live, I'll come back. Wherever I am in the world, I'll come back here-" _

"_On midsummer day," she said. "At midday. As long as I live. As long as I live..." _

Will was sitting on a bench in the Botanic garden and keeping an eye out for Kirjava.

Pets weren't allowed in the garden so she had hidden herself somewhere. Will thought of Lyra, and wished he was with her.

Being here it was almost like she was with him again. In another world she was sitting on this same bench. But it wasn't real.

The garden was a good space to think. It was peaceful and quiet.

**Max P.O.V.**

The flock and I were flying over Oxford on our way to destroy another Itex base.

"Max I'm hungry," Nudge whined. I sighed, that girl is always hungry.

"Ok Nudge we can find somewhere to eat soon" I told her, "is that ok with you all?" I asked the flock. The flock murmured ascent.

I began to scan the ground, looking for a place to eat. We were flying over some gardens when out of nowhere came Ari.

_Ari _I thought _but he died months ago. _Then I realized we had a bigger problem than my undead half-brother, over 200 mixed Erasers and Flyboys headed our way.

"Everyone ready to kick some Eraser butt? " I yelled. We flew towards them but as the first rank began to dive I realized with surprise that they weren't after us.

**Max their after that boy down there. **Angel told me. _Ok Angel tell the flock to fly down and protect the boy. _**Ok Max. **

**Will P.O.V. **

I was sitting on the bench in the Botanic garden when I heard a noise and Kirjava came running to me. "Will, there are giant _things _flying down towards us."

I jumped up. It may have been two years since I fought on the plains of another world with Lyra but my fighting skills had stayed sharp.

They had had to. Just because everything had changed for me didn't mean that high school boys had changed at all. 14-year-old boys were still prone to trying to beat up kids that they thought would be good targets.

I was not one of the targets but I helped anyone who was. So a lot of kids feared my fighting skills.

**Ari P.O.V.**

I growled when I saw the flock.

_What are they doing here _I thought _this mission was about the boy. Oh well _I thought to myself _I guess that this is a two for one._

I began to dive, laughing as I went. The flock had no chance against the combined force I now wielded.

As if that wasn't enough I also had a sleeping gas that I could release at any time that was guarantied to knock the bird kids unconscious for long enough to secure them.

**Fang P.O.V. **

_What is that numb scull doing here _I thought _he's supposed to be dead. _

**Fang the Erasers and Flyboys are after that boy down there. Max says we should go help him. Also Max doesn't know this but Ari is in love with her again. **

_Thank you Ange. _I thought to her _why is he in love with Max again!_

**They found out that he wasn't actually Jeb's son his wife was cheating on him. The operation to keep Ari alive returned his personality to the way he was before. **

I dived towards the ground trying to think of good ways to kill Ari. _He can't ever hurt Max again. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Max P.O.V.**

The flock and I dived towards the ground as the erasers closed in on the boy.

He stood up and actually looked like he was going to fight them.

_This kid has guts. _I thought.

As we reached the ground Ari swung around, his fully morphed wolf like face was an almost scary sight.

"Well, well, well" he said "it's Maxie."

"What do you want with the boy?" I growled not bothering with any niceties.

"None of your business" he responded in that derogatory tone that makes my blood boil.

"Well I think it's my business" I snarled back then I hit him square in the ugly dog like muzzle.

He looked up blood streaming from his muzzle and growled. His eyes were a crazed reddish color and he was foaming at the mouth.

"Gas them" he choked out through the blood in his throat.

_Uh oh _I thought "U. and A. guys now." As I saw my flock fall around me black started covering my view _too late _I thought


End file.
